


The New Padawan

by GarlicHyena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarlicHyena/pseuds/GarlicHyena
Summary: Finn has spent a year training as a Jedi under Rey, and now needs to construct his own lightsaber.  Fortunately, Poe Dameron knows where he can find some Kyber crystals.  But will Finn's secret feelings for Poe interfere in his quest?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. The New Normal, Disrupted

“I’m sorry, you want me to find a what?” Finn asked, certain he must have misheard her.

“A lightsaber crystal,” replied Rey, not even looking up from the maintenance she had already gone back to, “it’s time.”

Finn was incredulous. Scarcely more than a year had passed since the battle of Exegol, and even less time than that since he had revealed his connection with the Force to Rey and agreed to help her re-found the Jedi. Already she was expecting him to build his own saber?

“Isn’t that supposed to be something I do at the very end of my training? There is no way I’m done as your apprentice.”

“Of course you’re not finished training. I’m not even finished.” he heard Rey’s muffled voice from under the A-Wing she was helping fix, “but as it stands we have only one lightsaber between us, and… hey, here’s an impromptu exercise: I need one of my tools, try to use the force to grab the right one and hand it to me.”

Finn sighed. Rey clearly didn’t grasp how momentous this was to him. Though he certainly didn’t long for the First Order’s strict and brutal discipline, Rey’s unorthodox attitude towards his training often felt like it veered too far in the opposite direction. Reluctantly he closed his eyes, grabbed the first tool he found and handed it to her.

“There, see? You’re much stronger with the Force than you give yourself credit for.” Rey said, coming out from under the ship for the first time in their conversation. “We’re rebuilding the Jedi from scratch, of course it’s not going to be completely to protocol.”

Finn thought back to when he first told Rey about his connection with the Force. He had been meaning to tell her back on Pasaana, when they fell into the sinking fields, but Poe’s odd reaction to the first half of his attempt to tell Rey had left him feeling a bit uneasy about the whole thing. Was Poe jealous of him? Rey? Both? The two hadn’t spoken since Finn became Rey’s apprentice. Not out of any deliberate avoidance, but Poe’s duties as a general in the Resistance and his and Rey’s training meant that their paths didn’t particularly cross. He ruminated on what might have happened instead if he had told Poe how he felt when he had the chance.

“Honestly, the only reason I didn’t send you out to find a crystal sooner is because we didn’t know of any deposits of them. Mine is from the ruins on Ahch-To and was the only one left there. The ancient Jedi traditionally harvested their crystals from the planet Ilum, but you’d probably know that planet better as Starkiller Base.” Rey continued, “but Poe contacted me a few days ago to tell me that Resistance surveyors on the planet Creth found a deposit.”

“Creth?”

“It’s a forest world in the Western Reaches with the ruins of a temple. I don’t know much more than that, but Poe offered to take you there himself. He should be arriving later today.”

Everything was happening way too fast. Poe hadn’t contacted him at all since he had left with Rey to begin his training, and his communications with Rey had, as far as he could tell, remained strictly professional. Now Poe was suddenly helping Rey train him, to the point that he was going to take him halfway across the galaxy just to help him get a Kyber crystal? Finn thought back to how happy they all had been after the defeat of the Sith on Exegol, and how suddenly cold Poe had gotten when he and Rey told him that they were going off to train and rebuild the Jedi. The last words Finn had heard from him directly were “No, I get it.” He had been thinking about those words for the better part of a year. Get what? Whatever Poe thought he understood about Finn and Rey he clearly didn’t. Did Poe think he and Rey were a couple? The very idea seemed absurd to Finn. Even if he were attracted to women, he knew that trying to have a relationship with her would be a bad idea. She was his instructor, and if he was going to follow any rules from his time as a Stormtrooper, “don’t date your superior officers” seemed like a good one to listen to. Dating and relationships in general had been frowned upon and severely discouraged and, apart from a brief fling with Nines before his defection, Finn was particularly inexperienced in that department.

“Are you coming with us?” Finn asked, clearing his head and returning to the present.

“Finding your Kyber crystal and bonding with it is supposed to be done by the apprentice by themselves as their first solo mission.” Rey said, “according to the old Jedi’s methods at least. Since your training isn’t as complete as it ordinarily would be, and we don’t know what all will be waiting for you on Creth, Poe’s agreed to join you. Having another force user with you could cause interference. I think. Look, I know only a bit more than you do, so I’m trying to be cautious.”

Just the thought of going from having not talked to him for a year to being alone with Poe for at least several days was giving Finn whiplash. Should he tell him how he felt right away? At the end of the mission? Never? Should he just go into hiding right now and never interact with anything more sentient than a tree ever again?

“Finn, are you okay?” Rey asked, sensing his unease, “You seem… flustered…”

“I’m fine.” Finn hurriedly replied, in a way that was anything but fine.

Rey decided that whatever was causing her padawan to act this way was probably none of her business and she should drop it and let him take care of it.

“I’m fine.” Finn said again, this time to himself, and even less convincingly than the first time.

“You’re sure about that?”

“Yes. I need to go to my quarters and… pack…” Finn said, quickly excusing himself before Rey could press any further.

* * *

Back in his quarters, Finn let out a panicked sigh. His training was already stressful and chaotic enough already, the last thing he needed was to tell Rey about his feelings toward Poe. What would he tell her, anyway? A very unwanted thought about how telling her his feelings would go intruded into his brain with alarming ease and clarity: “Rey, I’m not sure why Poe agreed to take me to Creth, we haven’t spoken in about a year and I think he thinks you and I are a thing and I think he’s jealous of me because I think he likes you also I think I have a crush on him because I think he’s really handsome and attractive and I wanted to kiss him after Exegol but got nervous and constantly think about what might have been if I had told him and also I jerk off every night to fantasies about him coming into my quarters and tearing off my clothes and spreading my legs and fucking me into oblivion with his big perfect cock until he fills me with his cum and also one time I was extremely tired during this fantasy and fell asleep and it continued in my dream only now there was a chorus line of porgs dressed as Kylo Ren performing a musical number and I’m not sure what that says about me but it’s probably not anything good anyway how are you doing?”

Finn let out a small, involuntary chuckle. He was certain that Rey neither needed nor wanted to know the details, especially not the bit about the porgs. A simple “I have feelings for Poe” would suffice, if he needed to tell her at all. He needed to breathe; everything was going to be fine.

Finn looked down. Everything was not fine. His erection was visible through his pants. He panicked. How long had he had it? Did Rey see it? He quickly dipped into a meditative trance to try to clear his mind, something he had become quite adept at. Nope, that didn’t work. He tried again. Still nothing. His penis now threatened to burst out of his pants. It looked like he was going to have to take care of this the old-fashioned way.

Finn lay down on the bed. He knew he should be packing for Creth right now, but he had time. Rey had said that Poe wouldn’t be arriving until later, he would take care of this quickly and then get ready. He lowered his pants. Immediately, his penis sprang out, throbbing in time with his quickening heartbeat. It seemed even more eager to see Poe than he did, and a small amount of precum had already begun to leak out of the head. Finn raised his shirt up, revealing his bare stomach; the last thing he wanted was to make a mess. The intensive exercise and controlled diet Jedi training entailed had left his abdominal muscles in even sharper shape than they had been before. He eagerly gripped his penis and began to move his hand slowly up and down.

“Your body looks even better than the last time I saw it,” the imaginary version of Poe he was now fantasizing about said.

“So does yours,” he thought in response. The immediacy of Poe’s arrival had heightened his excitement, he had only just started and already he felt like his load was about to burst out of his testicles. He was worried that on the off chance he got his wish with the real Poe he would cum in his pants before they were even off.

He moved his left hand slowly up to his chest and tweaked his right nipple slightly, then rubbed it as he imagined Poe circling it with his tongue, letting out a small yelp of pleasure. His hand on his cock began to move up and down faster and faster as he imagined Poe’s strong, rough hand jerking him. He felt his balls tightening up, getting ready for the sweet release that was coming. He moved his left hand from his nipple to rubbing his balls, imagining Poe’s tongue licking and teasing him. “You like that?” the imaginary Poe asked.

“Fuck yes!” Finn thought, stopping himself just short of shouting it aloud.

He was so close now, just a bit longer, here it came…

*Knock knock knock*

Finn felt himself snap back to reality; Rey’s knocking had managed to do what his earlier meditation had failed to.

“Finn! Poe’s ship just touched down! Gather up your things and come out!”

“Coming!” Finn shouted back, not. He looked down to see his penis was now fully flaccid. He sighed, he’d have to finish later. He pulled up his pants, and began gathering up his items. He hurriedly threw a few sets of clean robes into a bag; the nice thing about Jedi training was that all his clothes were now the same color and matched. A less nice thing was that said color was beige. He also threw a couple of his copies of Jedi sacred texts into the bag, for studying.

He was about to exit the room when his instincts stopped him. Returning to his nightstand he opened the drawer and dug around. He soon found what he was looking for: back when Rey had first brought him here, he’d been still in his regular clothes, and his jacket had had a couple condoms in the breast pocket. He had never intended to use them here, and especially not with Rey, but he’d kept them around, just in case. Now he took them with him, just in case.

He exited the room and headed back to the port. Though this ancient temple was now just him and Rey, it had originally been meant for more Jedi and once been far more active. He and Rey had chosen it for their training as much for that reason as for its isolation; once they were more comfortable, and Rey felt confident that she and the spirits of the ancient Jedi had worked out the issues with both the original order’s structure and Luke’s brief revival they planned to begin taking on younglings, with Finn’s experience in the First Order providing him with the knowledge of how to train new troops, but more importantly where the line between discipline and abuse lay. It was a line that Phasma and the First Order had crossed many times, and one he firmly intended to keep himself and Rey firmly on one side of. Rey knew that this was her destiny, the brilliant yellow hue of her blade told her that daily: Kyber crystals took on a yellow hue when bonded with a Jedi who the crystal felt embodied the order as a whole rather than a single aspect of it. Finn wondered what color his blade would be.

Sitting in the port was Poe’s new ship, the _Typhoon_. Finn had only seen it once: the day he and Poe had parted ways. He stared at it for a second, lost in thoughts and fantasies, before being made aware that Rey was trying to had him something.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Lightsaber parts,” Rey replied. “you’ll have time to customize what your saber’s hilt looks like in time, but these will get you a functioning blade, there’s parts for several different styles in there.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t solve the big problem.”

“Which is?”

“I don’t know how to actually build one.”

“Trust your instincts; search your feelings. The construction of a lightsaber has been part of Jedi training for so long that the knowledge is baked into your very being.” Rey told him.

“You sound different,” a familiar voice interrupted.

“Poe, hi!” Rey said, embarrassed. “I’m a Jedi Master now, and I’m trying to learn to act the part.”

“It suits you.”

“Poe, it’s great to see you!” Finn turned to the man he’d been fantasizing about all these years. Poe wasn’t quite the man Finn remembered; the stress of trying to run the war for the last year had grayed some of his hair and caused him to gain a small amount of weight. These changes just made him even more attractive in Finn’s eyes though.

Without saying a word, Poe embraced him. Finn maneuvered just in time to avoid having his crotch touch Poe’s; he didn’t want to have to explain his newly-revived erection.

“Now, I’m on a tight schedule,” Poe said, “I have responsibilities now, and this is a favor I’m giving to you. The Resistance has almost completely driven the First Order from their last remaining strongholds but until that happens, I need to try not to take too much time to personal matters. We’ll catch up on the ship.”

“Why did you want to help with this?” Finn asked.

“It’s been too long since we had a chance to talk, and we didn’t part on as nice of terms as I think either of us wanted. There’s also some things I want to talk about with you, alone.”

Finn’s mind rushed at those words. Was it possible that Poe shared his feelings? Putting that aside, he and Poe bade goodbye to Rey and headed toward the ship.

“May the Force be with you both!” Rey called after them.


	2. Aboard the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has a confession to make to Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the preamble is out of the way, and the excuses are made, let's move on to some good old-fashioned smut!

BB-8 squeaked with excitement at the sight of Finn, who dropped his bag and ran to see the droid. Much like with Poe, this was not quite the same BB-8 Finn remembered. There were a few more dents, and some places which had been repainted with not quite the right shades of orange or white. Still, this just gave even more personality to the droid, and his behavior seemed unchanged. Finn hadn’t realized how much he had missed the little guy.

“Glad to see you two getting along still,” Poe said, entering behind Finn. “He asked about you a couple times. This was actually his idea, if you can believe it.”

“I definitely can…” Finn trailed off. So, this was BB-8’s idea, not Poe’s. His heart sank as he pondered if Poe had actually wanted to help him in the first place. “So, what did you want to talk with me about? You said you wanted to talk in private?”

“I did. Let’s sit down,” the tone of Poe’s voice worried Finn. Whatever was on his mind was clearly serious, and not easy. It was the sort of tone you used when you were telling a friend about a terminal diagnosis, or during a break-up.

The two sat down next to each other on a small sofa. This ship was certainly a lot more comfortable than the _Falcon_ had been. BB-8 seemed to get that the two wanted privacy and went off to perform maintenance elsewhere on the ship.

“Is it just you two here?” Finn asked.

“Yep,” Poe replied, possibly relieved to have an excuse to wait a bit longer for their conversation. “I like having ships that are just me and a droid.”

“Doesn’t that get lonely?”

“I’m fine with guests and passengers, of course. It’s just when it comes to crewing that I prefer to be solo.”

Finn didn’t know why, but this relieved him. Perhaps it was because he had been worried he was about to get an earful of how Poe didn’t want anyone on his ship, especially not the man he thought was Rey’s boyfriend. Hearing that Poe was fine with passengers meant that there was one less thing to worry about Poe being mad at him about.

“How’s your training with Rey going?” Poe asked after an uncomfortable silence.

“Well. We’re making a lot of progress. My time as a stormtrooper meant that I’m used to leading a disciplined, training-focused life, and I’m finding that meditating and reaching out to the Living Force is helping heal my traumas from the First Order and the war.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“Rey and I are stuck kind of making this up as we go. We have the old sacred texts, of course, and Rey communes with the spirits of the previous Jedi order, but we’re still mostly trying to find our way around in the dark.”

Poe got a slightly worried, or perhaps saddened, look on his face. Every time the conversation switched to Rey he got that look on his face. Every time, Finn got more and more worried. Every time, he dreaded what was coming, Poe’s accusation that he and Rey were an item and he was jealous.

“Finn, there’s something I need to ask you, and please just be honest.”

Finn felt his heart sink even lower than it had already sunk. A few more moments of dread and it may well fall out.

“Finn, are you and Rey… together?”

“Together like, is she with me using the Force? Together like bonded by our Force powers? Together like…”

Poe interrupted, “you know what I mean. It’s fine if you are, just please tell me so I can get some closure.”

“No! Rey is my mentor and friend, but we’re not… that…”

A strange look of relief came over Poe’s face, though it brought little comfort to Finn. He continued, bracing for the man he had been in one-sided love with for over a year to break his heart.

“Is that seriously what this is about? Have you not spoken to me for a year because you thought I was banging Rey and you were jealous of me?”

“N-no, that’s not it at all!”

“Then what is it, Poe? Because I have been in love with you since we first met, and yes that’s a little strange and naïve, but I don’t care! So what is it? Why haven’t we spoken in…”

Poe interrupted him. He had a strange look of what appeared to be humor in his face. “Wait. You’re… in love with… me?”

“Yes. Now you know. I understand if you want to return me to Rey and forget about this.”

Poe began to laugh. Finn didn’t know what reaction he had been expecting, but that wasn’t it.

“What is so funny?” he asked, incensed.

“You were right that I thought you and Rey were together, and you were right that jealousy was what kept me from contacting you, but…”

“But what? Stop evading whatever it is you want to say and say it!”

“It wasn’t you I was jealous of.”

It took a couple seconds of very awkward silence for the meaning of Poe’s words to strike Finn.

“So…”

“Yep…”

The two men looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. Then their lips connected.

The touch of Poe’s lips was far better than in even his most vivid fantasies. The taste of Poe’s mouth was indescribable. He had clearly cleaned his mouth within the last hour, and Ealan Mint had never tasted so sweet to Finn. Poe’s stubble prickled against Finn’s clean-shaven face, his tongue locked in a vicious struggle with Finn’s, and there was no clear winner of the wrestling match in their mouths. Eventually they broke their embrace.

“That was,”

“Amazing,” Poe finished Finn’s sentence, before returning his mouth to Finn’s.

Finn felt Poe’s right hand placed on his chest, rubbing him in slow clockwise circles. Poe slid his hand under Finn’s shirt, and continued rubbing him. Finn let out a small yelp of pleasure.

Poe broke away from their kiss, a goofy smile on his face. He made eye contact with Finn before looking down at his crotch, erection very visible through his pants. “Do you mind if I…”

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Finn interrupted, before grabbing Poe’s head and resuming their kiss.

Poe’s hand began to move lower, and lower on Finn’s torso. The clockwise circles moved first from his left shoulder, to his nipple, to his belly, until Poe’s hand left Finn’s shirt and began to move into his pants. The rough, well-worked skin on Poe’s hands brushed against his throbbing penis. This was beyond Finn’s wildest fantasies, and it was only just beginning.

Poe gripped Finn’s cock, and began to slowly, agonizingly slowly, move up and down. Their kiss broke and Poe got down on his knees, taking of his shirt and jacket. There were a few more scars than had been in Finn’s fantasies, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Poe was even hotter in person than in his head. Finn obliged and removed his shirt as well as Poe opened the front of his pants and smiled as Finn’s penis burst out. He rubbed it a few more times, rubbing his thumb over the bottom of the head as he unzipped his own pants and released his own penis. If Finn was perfectly honest, it was not quite as big as he had imagined, but would certainly be big enough to do its job; and unlike the one he had imagined it was real, it was here, and it wanted him as badly as he wanted it.

Poe began to jerk himself off as he lowered his head down to Finn’s erect member. He circled his tongue gently and playfully around the head. After three cycles he began to quickly tease the especially-sensitive underside of the head. Finn moaned in ecstasy. This was incredible, far beyond what he had hoped. An hour ago, he’d thought Poe was in love with Rey, and hated him. Now here he was, on his knees, giving him the most amazing experience he’d ever had. He smiled at Poe and he smiled back. Then Poe slowly slid Finn’s penis into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Finn burst out.

Poe giggled, his mouth still gagged by Finn’s cock. The vibrations of this involuntary laugh sent tremors of pleasure through Finn’s body. This was bliss Finn had never experienced. Poe got back to work, moving his head up and down on Finn’s penis and his hand up and down on his own. He released Finn so he could catch his breath and looked up at him smiling.

Suddenly, he pounced on Finn, trapping him in another kiss. Their cocks touched and Finn felt himself almost cum right then and there. He grabbed Poe’s ass, and began to rub it with both hands. Poe’s pants were still loose and began to fall down. Finn helped them in this. He broke off their kiss and returned the favor Poe had given him. Poe’s cock tasted amazing, a combination of floral-scented soap, (Poe had never struck him as the type to like floral scents, but Finn liked them so he wasn’t complaining,) skin, sweat, and the first hints of precum. The slight musk of Poe’s scent filled Finn’s nostrils, arousing him even further. Poe began to thrust his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Finn’s mouth; slowly at first but increasing in speed and intensity.

Eventually, Finn needed to breath, and gently pushed Poe out of his mouth. The two began to fully remove their remaining clothing. Finn lay his naked body down on the couch, facing up. Poe got down and lay atop him, grabbing both their cocks in his right hand and beginning to thrust. Finn moaned, and Poe took the opportunity to begin to kiss and nibble at his neck. His thrusting got faster now, and the two of them moaned in pleasure as it reached its crescendo. Finn felt his balls tighten and with an intensity he had never felt before, pearly white cum shot out of his cock and managed to land all the way on his face. His body was wracked with waves of pleasure as several more shots fired from his cock, and he felt Poe’s balls tighten against him before he too released his load. Realizing his opportunity, Finn bent forward and placed his mouth around the head of Poe’s throbbing penis, catching each shot. Finn swallowed, then grabbed Poe’s head and pulled him in for an intense kiss; the sweet, sticky, and salty taste of Poe’s cum lingering in his mouth. The two of them lay on that couch in each other’s embrace, their heads swirling with pleasure, for as long as they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I can tell, there is not yet a definitive canon explanation of what yellow means in a lightsaber, and I can't remember where I heard the theory that it represented devotion to the Jedi order as a whole, but I felt that explanation was as good as any for explaining why Rey had one. Also, the planet Creth is meant to be original to this work, not one out of previous SW media.


End file.
